thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creature House
'''The Creature House '''is the name of the house in Littleton, Colorado (near Denver) in which some of the Creatures live together to record videos and run the Creatures as more of a business. History During Creature Talk, a lot of viewers would ask what would the Creatures do if they ever lived with each other. The Creatures then made a gag that they would call it The Creature House. On a Creature Talk in October 2011, they announced that the House would become a reality. They also discussed that they should have an office building located somewhere in Colorado. Chilled thought that this wouldn't work for him and thought the Creatures would be "Selling out and just wanted to be a group of friends playing video games" so he left the group and would eventually use the idea of just being a group of friends playing video games, to help found The Derp Crew and The Bros Angels. Junk left/was kicked out of the group because he had to support his family. Also he believes a statement he had said about Jordan, also influenced the groups decision to kick him from the group They announced that they will be making both live-action and gaming videos, like Rooster Teeth. They will also sell merchandise like t-shirts and Creature Carl plushies. There will also be a P.O. Box opened to receive mail from fans. On December 8, 2012, The Creatures anounced during a Creature Talk that their lease would soon be ending and that they don't plan on renewing their lease, but instead finding a smaller cheaper Creature House. After concluding the conversation by revealing that they are setting their sights on moving out before Christmas, the Creatures preceded by asking the Creature Talk viewers where the new Creature House should be located, almost all viewers giving different location ideas, some even in England or Canada. First House The Creature House started February 1, 2012, when Danz, Gassy, Nova and Seamus came to actually live in the house. Gassy eventually moved out to an apartment nearby to live with Renee, but used the house as an office until he was voted out of the group. Kootra continued to live in his apartment with Monica, using the house as an office. Sly was there for the first couple of days, but returned Pennsylvania due to his band. On August 21, Sly announced on Twitter that he and PuppyChef would be moving to Colorado to live closer to the Creature House. Like Kootra, Sly will also visit the House daily as an office. He did return, and moved to Colorado in February 2013. Ze originally said he would be coming when he can or if he switches schools, and orignally it was confirmed by Kootra that Sp00n would not be moving, but Sp00n has since said he will eventually move into an apartment with his girlfriend Ali near the house, and he did in Early January of 2013. During the tour, the group revealed that it is over 10,000 square feet, four floors, and has a pool. It has a workout area, over 7 bathrooms, high horse toilet paper holders, a giant room for meetings, the room for Creature Talks with 6 soft recliner chairs, an ottoman, fireplace and a TV. Next to the Creature Talk room, is a play room, with air hockey and ping pong. They have a nearly soundproof sauna and they even an executive-like hot tub. They left the original Creature House December 17, 2012 after their lease was ending. Current As of December 17, 2012, James, Seamus, and Dan have moved into a new Creature House. Seamus revealed this in an update video. The new Creature House has a pool table as seen here. Kootra is using the House as an office just like the previous one. Sp00n drove to Colorado January 2, 2013. On the January 13, 2013 podcast, the Creatures said that Sp00n was still getting used to the house. Sly moved in to an apartment near by the house on February 3, 2013. Seamus moved out into his own apartment in March, 2013 due to issues with the internet connection. Ze has said he will not be joining the Creature House, and will be moving to Arizona to continue his college career. However, he will still be collaborating with the Creatures. Danz also announced that Liz would be moving into the House temporarily, as the two of them will be moving into a nearby apartment soon thereafter. James will be the only inhabitant of the House, but the others will be using the House as an office which was its original intention. P.O. Box The Creatures, LLC. P.O. Box 270128 Littleton, CO 80127 For mail to be received by the Creatures rather than being sent back or becoming lost altogether, it must be addressed to The Creatures, LLC. or one of their real names: *Jordan Mathewson (Kootra) *James Wilson (Nova) *Daniel Gidlow (Danz Newz) *Seamus O'Doherty (SSoHPKC) *Edwin Cardona, Jr. (SlyFoxHound) Runs to the P.O. Box are common themes for Creature vlogs and Seamus posts vlogs in which he reads some letters and shows fanart and gifts he receives in the mail. He and James have both said they will hang their fan art on their bedroom walls. Trivia *Due to Sp00n not revealing his face, the group joked that when doing IRL videos, they will have a mask that looks like his Minecraft head. However, Sp00n does not live at the House and just visits every few months, until he moved into a near by apartment with his girlfriend, Ali. *Various people have talked about visiting the Creature House. Most notably Lyle, Junk, and the Creatures' sound and audio guy, JP Neufield. References *The Creature House Official Explanation - The Creature Hub Gallery First House brownyard.jpg|The Backyard novaspinkroom.jpg|Nova's Room zefridge.jpg|Ze's fridge in the kitchen Category:Creature Category:Location